


The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: A Lonesome Foghorn Donkey

by Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad



Series: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill [4]
Category: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill
Genre: Donkey - Freeform, Sleep, Sleeping Together, penguin - Freeform, sleeping bag, sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad/pseuds/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within which Strawberry Mineral Water meets Foghorn Donkey and they get along very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: A Lonesome Foghorn Donkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: A Lonesome Foghorn Donkey

Down into the dark abyss Strawberry Mineral Water fell, with seemingly nothing below it to break its fall it continued to rapidly descend. Darkness engulfed it for a seemingly endless amount of time until a loud 'casploosh' was heard. This was briskly followed by a sneeze from a cactus flipflop that was sitting on the beach. Strawberry Mineral Water looked around and, to its amazement, it had landed a few meters from an almost empty stretch of beach.   
A loud sound emanated from behind and a large cylindrical fin could be seen jutting out of the ranch dressing ocean. Strawberry Mineral Water proceeded to try and move to the shore line as fast as possible before this creature could get within range and attack it. Strawberry Mineral Water made its way to the beach and turning round saw the creature with the cylindrical fin jump and do a barrel roll In mid air. It turned out this creature was actually a donkey with a large chimney duck taped to its back. The donkey paddled lightly to where Strawberry Mineral Water stood and attempted to make conversation. This donkey had be born with a foghorn stuck in its throat, and so when it brays the 'eey' bit is very timid as the donkey is quite a small reclusive animal and the 'ore' part has the power and tone of a large ships foghorn being blown. When the donkey first started talking the 'ore' threw Strawberry Mineral Water way up the beach and into a deckchair which quickly sunk into the quicksand on which it had inappropriately been placed. The donkey quickly but timidly came over to Strawberry Mineral Water to try and help out, so Foghorn Donkey got it up right again and tried to continue the conversation this time covering its mouth with a fly swat on every 'ore'.  
Strawberry Mineral Water and Foghorn Donkey got onto the flying chocolate finger and quickly got to The Land Of Many A Yellow Piano within which was apparently a very important sock which would help Strawberry Mineral Water on its journey. The Land Of Many A Yellow Piano was quite densely populated with pink and green pianos as well as the small Key Creatures that scuttled around after they had freed themselves from the surrounding pianos. Legend said that the Incredible Sock Of Salmonella was to be found inside a large sassy yellow pot with green and red tribal markings around the top. This pot was also said to be seventeen and a half meters tall which is quite large compared to all the pianos which are only a maximum of fifteen meters tall. They looked furiously, only stopping to have their packed lunches seven times and have toilet breaks every thirteen minutes. They looked under decaying arms and the bodies of many a dead adventurer as well as looking inside a large coffee flask which they found under a life size model of the moon. Alas it what not in there either and once they were on the verge of giving up they took off the eye masks they had been wearing and saw the massive sassy yellow pot right in front of them.  
Foghorn Donkey took its ladder out of its eye-mantlepiece and placed it firmly against the sassy yellow pot. It was placed so firmly that the pot toppled over onto a sneezeuglyfruit-bird which was chirping on a rock. This bird didn't have a care in the world until it was mercilessly crushed by the falling pot. The sock was no where to be found and they both sat down and ate a cupcake off of the floor. In the centre of the enormous cupcake they were both tucking into was a massive rather clean sock. The sock was less of a sock and more of a sleeping bag for a giant named Gareth that lived in the mountains of Slovenia. This sock was rather pretty in design with geometric patterns running all down the side and a huge bobble at the end which was a very fluffy thing. From out of the bobble came a penguin which waddled quickly away mooing the Brazilian national anthem.  
They picked up the sock between the two of them and lugged it back to Strawberry Mineral Water's house. They then got in the sock and fell asleep rather quickly.  
It was a new day and the silence was broken at seventeen past twelve and a half in the morning by Foghorn Donkey who had suddenly come down with quite the terrible fever and it also had quite a horrid cough. This obviously caused it to make the loud foghorn sound numerous times which woke up both Strawberry Mineral Water and the watersnake that lived in the large aquarium next door. This watersnake was once a human being, but was one day compelled to dismember its self and turn to a life of amphibious living. It then proceeded to eat its boyfriend which saddened it as it did rather like its boyfriend and without it, who would it make doughnuts with! Foghorn Donkey went through to the kitchen and got out a boot into which it poured some acorns and started to eat this delicious meal. Strawberry Mineral Water hopped through and tripped on a mouse that was halfway across the zebra crossing on the other side of the door. The mouse then threatened to take all of Strawberry Mineral Water's carrots which was a very rude thing to say as those carrots had been handed down to Strawberry Mineral Water by the president of the United States Of Cow. It was quite sometime ago that Strawberry Mineral Water visited the United States Of Cow and so both it and Foghorn Donkey jumped into the time travel bath and quickly bathed their way to the USoC. It was quite a bumpy ride and they ended up stopping for ice cream duvets on their way through The Democratic Republic Of Melonopia but shortly after that they went straight over a cliff which didn't look terribly promising.


End file.
